Shadow of the Wolves
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Sonic and Shadow finally have Eggman cornered, about to put his plans to an end. But Eggman has something else in mind and transforms the two hedgehogs into wolves. Now they have to deal with the affects the change will have on their lives. Written together with The Chuckinator.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of the Wolves

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Transformation

By this time of the battle, Sonic and Shadow were the only two who had been able to reach Eggman's location. Everyone else was busy with other things like protecting people and destroying robots. Being two of the fastest, they had run off after the fat scientist when he had made his escape. Now, they were in his base, far from everyone else's locations.

"Eggman!" Shadow said. "Come out and finish this, you coward!" He looked at Sonic, who was standing beside him. "That fat bastard is hiding. We need to be careful."

Sonic nodded. "You think Metal Sonic is here?"

"Most likely."

Sonic started down one of the halls nearby, watching for Metal Sonic, or any other robots Eggman has to attack them with. Eggman was most likely at the center of the base, but that didn't help much when Sonic had no idea how it was set up.

Shadow followed him, also on the lookout for robots. A few minutes later, they heard a loud laugh and turned around to see Eggman holding a serum in his hands. He was pointing it at Sonic and Shadow.

"Here I thought the two of you would be smarter than this," he said. Sonic glanced at Shadow as Eggman continued talking, wondering what the darker hedgehog thought they should do.

"What are you going to do this time, doctor?" Shadow asked, looking at Sonic as well.

Eggman merely smiled, snapping his fingers. In moments, robots had come from seemingly nowhere, grabbing onto the two hedgehogs in the hall. Shadow and Sonic struggled but the robots were to strong. They led the two hedgehogs to a table and strapped them to it. Eggman came over, holding the serum in his hands, and injected it into Sonic and Shadow. Aware of what was going to happen, he moved away from the two and watched from a distance.

The two hedgehogs suddenly felt pain in their bodies and screamed. Then they began to transform. Both of them felt their skeleton restructuring, developing a definite animalistic form. Quills became shorter and changed to fur, the rest of it lengthening to match. Both tails grew in length, swishing against the table they were laying on. Paws took the place of their hands and feet, sharp claws sticking out from the tip of each toe. Their teeth grew longer and sharper, coming to a point. Faces extended into snouts, nose flattening on the tip of it. Their eyes changed as well, though they retained their natural color. Growls were coming from the both of them as they tried to get on their feet.

Eggman smirked and set the two wolves down on the floor. They raised themselves to all fours and stood, growling at Eggman. "Now, now. The two of you should calm down. This could actually benefit the two of you."

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and then back to Eggman, wondering how that was. Eggman tried to think of a way the transformation could actually benefit them. He had just said it to get them to calm down, but now they were expecting an actual explanation.

"You won't need to worry about those pesky people you don't like anymore," Eggman said. He didn't know if that was a good enough reason for them. The two wolves growled some more and advanced towards Eggman. Clearly to them, that mean him. He gulped and continued to speak. "You won't need to worry about attachments to people, or have to do what other people tell you to do. You can truly be yourselves now."

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other. They knew this transformation was permanent but if they left, they knew that Eggman would take over Station Square. The two wolves growled and pounced on Eggman, killing him instantly. Then they let out long howls and ran out of the base, heading to Tails' house to see what he knew about this transformation. Once they got there, they pawed at the door and whined. Tails opened it and gasped when he saw them.

"You look a lot like Shadow and Sonic," he said. Tails looked them over in confusion. Moving to the side, he motioned for them to come in. There wasn't any other reason he could think of for two strangely colored wolves to show up on his doorstep.

The two wolves whined and nodded, looking at Tails, then walked inside. Tails looked at them more closely and gasped.

"How did this- Eggman did this, didn't he?"

Sonic walked forwards and nodded. Tails frowned; he wished he understood them.

"There has to be some way I can understand the two of you."

The two wolves whined and nudged each other, looking out of the house towards the forest. Tails nodded. They wanted to tell him that the transformation is permanent and they were going to live in the forest from now on.

"I'll come up with something to tell the others." Tails smiled. There was just one thing he needed to know. "Is Eggman still alive?"

They shook their heads, growling in anger. Tails' eyes widened as he knew they had killed him. He sighed and shook his head.

"At least we won't have to worry about him any more. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and back to tails, shaking their heads. They turned around and ran out of the house on all fours, heading towards the forest. Tails smiled as he watched them leave, hoping they would be happy with their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot this last chapter. We don't own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 2: Adaptation

When they got to the forest, the two wolves looked around for a place they could claim as their territory. A few minutes later, they saw a cave and walked inside. Nothing seemed to be living there, but the wolves kept their guards up for the time being. Sniffing around gave them the same impression. Sonic looked at Shadow.

_Looks good to me,_ he said in wolf language.

Shadow growled and nodded. Since they were both wolves, they could understand each other. _Very well,_ he replied._ We shall live here from now on. Eggman actually did a good thing for once. I am enjoying being a wolf._

Sonic nodded. _It's not bad. I'll miss my friends, though._

The black wolf growled, and then came up with an idea. _Perhaps some of our friends can become wolves and we can start a pack._

_How? We don't know how Eggman did it in the first place, and no one can understand us anyway._

Shadow thought about it, and shrugged._ I am not sure. That may not work after all. But at least we have each other._

The blue wolf blushed and nodded._ I wouldn't mind it being just the two of us._

The black wolf nodded and looked around. _We should find something to eat,_ he said. _Let's go hunt for prey._

Sonic nodded and the two of them ran out of the cave. The two wolves ran further into the forest, looking for prey. They saw some deer and hid behind a bush, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Sonic shifted, ready to run out there and pounce on one. Looking at Shadow, he whined a little. The black wolf nodded, and the two wolves pounced on the herd of deer. Some of the deer got away, but Shadow and Sonic didn't have any problem killing enough of the deer.

Once they killed the animals, the two wolves began to strip the deer of meat, eating them. After they were full, they howled loudly and ran around the forest for a while, then went back to their den as night fell. Sonic stretched and lay down, not caring to find a spot for himself. He'd just sleep wherever he felt the need.

_This is easier than I thought it would be._

Shadow yawned, showing a mouthful of sharp fangs. He put his head on his paws and went to sleep. Sonic smiled and cuddled next to him, then did the same. Sonic woke before Shadow the next morning and moved away. After stretching, he sat to watch the other. The black wolf yawned and stood up. He walked out of the den as Sonic followed him.

_What are we going to do today?_ Sonic asked.

_Not sure,_ Shadow said. _What do you want to do?_

Sonic shook his head. He hadn't thought of what he wanted to do.

_Something fun._

Shadow smiled. _Let's take a look at our territory, then,_ he said, and ran off. Sonic smiled and followed him, barking happily.

Sonic followed Shadow for a while before starting to get bored again. Looking around, he whined. There had to be something he could do to amuse himself. An idea hit him and he looked over at Shadow before going off into the trees away from the other.

The black wolf looked around. He had heard Sonic bark but wondered where he was. Sniffing, he caught Sonic's scent easily. Shadow walked around, sniffing, and finally saw the blue wolf. He grinned and pounced as the two wolves rolled on the ground playfully. Sonic growled a little. He had been meaning to sneak up on Shadow, not get pounced on himself. His tail wagged happily though as he played. Another light growl came right before he licked the side of Shadow's muzzle. Shadow was surprised by this and licked the blue wolf back. The two rolled around on the ground, playing. Sonic stood up and wagged his tail, barking happily. Looking down, he realized that the playing had gotten him hungry.

_I'm going to go find some food,_ he told Shadow. _Wanna come?_

The black wolf nodded. _Sure,_ he said, smiling. He had felt a strange feeling in his chest when he was playing with the other and wondered if he was falling for Sonic.

Sonic ran off in search of something to eat, looking back to make sure Shadow was following him. The two wolves ran through the forest and saw some more deer, pouncing on them and killing the deer instantly. They ate hungrily, enjoying their breakfast. Sonic happily ran over to Shadow when he was done, rubbing his face against the other's. Shadow smiled and nuzzled Sonic's face as well. The two lay down next to each other, wagging their tails to show they were happy.

_Think anything interesting will happen?_ Sonic was content laying at Shadow's side, resting his head on his paws.

_It's possible,_ Shadow said, looking at Sonic. He felt that feeling in his chest again and looked away. He knew now that he was falling for the blue wolf, but wondered if Sonic was too.

_Like what?_ Sonic shifted position, moving a bit closer to Shadow.

_Us...falling...for each other..._

_That would be interesting,_ Sonic said. He nuzzled Shadow. _What could possibly stop us?_

The black wolf looked at him, then nuzzled the other wolf as well. He whined, laying his ears flat against his head.

_What's wrong?_ Sonic asked.

_Sonic...I'm starting to have...feelings...for you._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Captured

Sonic nuzzled Shadow again, giving him another lick. _That's all right._

Shadow looked at him, licking the blue wolf. What about you?

Sonic shook his head, and Shadow turned away in disappointment.

_Don't look so down,_ Sonic said.

_Why not?_ He asked. _I'm starting to have feelings for you but you don't feel the same way!_

Sonic moved away, ears going back. _I'm still here, though. I haven't run off or yelled at you._

Shadow nodded. That was true. He looked the blue wolf once again, and Sonic smiled.

_Let's go find something else to do._ Sonic stood. _If I change my mind, you'll be the first to know._

The black wolf sighed; there was one last thing he wanted to ask._ I am just wondering, why don't you have feelings for me?_

Sonic looked at the wolf and told him. _I don't know you well enough to develop feelings for you._

_We've known each other for a long time!_ Shadow barked angrily. _How could you not know me well enough?_

He stood up and ran back to the den, growling angrily. Sonic stood, wondering if he should follow the other wolf or not. After a few minutes of indecisive shifting, Sonic went to the mouth of the den.

Shadow looked up and growled at the blue wolf. _Go away, Faker._

_Oh, come on. It's my den too._ Sonic walked a few steps into the den. _I wanted to talk to you._

_There's nothing to talk about._

Sonic looked at the ground. It shocked him how drastically the day had changed over the course of a few minutes.

_Are you sure?_

Shadow growled angrily, his ears pinned flat against his head. He was baring his fangs at the blue wolf, who took the hint and left. Sonic looked around once he had left the den. There had to be something he could do to pass the time. Maybe Shadow would be in a better mood later. He ran into the forest and yawned, then lay down to sleep.

A few minutes later, he heard a noise and flicked his ears, then woke up and saw hunters in the forest. He snarled and crouched low but one of the hunters saw him. He aimed his gun at the wolf just as Sonic lunged at him, and fired. The bullet hit his ears and Sonic heard a loud ringing noise before his hearing stopped. He howled, and then fell unconscious as blood dripped from the wound. The hunter walked over to Sonic, looking down at his body.

"What do we do with this wolf?" He asked the other man. "Kill it? Take it to the zoo? Skin it alive?"

"It's a strange looking one," the other said. "Maybe we should see if the zoo's interested."

The hunter nodded and grabbed Sonic before walking out of the forest. They dropped him off at the zoo and walked away. Sonic groaned and opened his eyes. The people running the zoo had fixed him up and placed him in a cage. Once he was rested and better healed, they would put him out where the public could see him. He whined in fear and then fell unconscious once more. A few hours later, the staff had put him out in an exhibit for the public. Sonic opened his eyes and started getting up, looking around. He didn't like the fact that he found himself in a cage.

The blue wolf saw many people looking at him. He whimpered in fear and saw that he was in an exhibit made to look like a wolf habitat. Sonic whined, flattening his ears on his head, and backed away. Turning, Sonic went and hid behind something. He didn't like all these people looking at him. He whined fearfully, wondering where Shadow was. Most likely he was still in the forest. He tried to listen for anything and strained his ears for noises.

Most of what he heard were people commenting on him. Some complained about how he had hidden, while others tried to coax him into coming out again. The rest was typical noises you would expect to hear in a zoo. Sonic hid behind some bushes, hoping they would go away. He didn't like all the attention he was getting, and the wolf was afraid as well. If only Shadow or Tails were here.

Sonic whimpered again, trying to block out what everyone was saying. A man with a gruff voice commented that he probably needed time to get used to his surroundings. Sonic shook his head at the idea. Nothing could ever make him accept what had happened. The wolf saw a den and went inside it, lying down to sleep. He had to leave; he didn't want to be stuck in a place like this. Eventually, the people gave up and left. Without anything better to do, Sonic slept most of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Looking for Sonic

Back in the forest, Shadow yawned and woke up. He looked around and saw that Sonic wasn't there. Worry came into his system despite what had happened yesterday. As Sonic had said; it was his cave too. He ran out of the cave and into the forest, looking for the blue wolf. Looking at all the places they had gone the day before didn't help him in his search.

The black wolf growled. Soon, he saw some blood and ran up, sniffing it. It was Sonic's. Shadow growled and looked up. Obviously, something had attacked the other wolf. He sniffed the area, using the scent of the wolf's blood to lead him. Shadow growled in anger as the scent died a few minutes away from where he found the blood.

He stood in place, thinking a few moments. Maybe the other animals would be able to help, if they could even understand him. Shadow growled, and headed back to the den. He'd figure this out later. When he got back, he realized there wasn't anything to do there except think over what had happened. He couldn't get it to make any sense. Shadow growled angrily, hoping that Sonic would be okay, wherever he was. Perhaps Tails could help. Leaving the cave, he ran to Tails' house and scratched at the door. Tails opened the door a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I invented a translator so I know what you're saying."

He turned it on, and Shadow spoke. _Sonic is missing!_

Tails' eyes widened in surprise. "Missing? Do you know what happened to him?"

The wolf shook his head. _We had a...disagreement yesterday. I told him that I have feelings for him but he doesn't feel the same way, so I went back to our den. He came back and wanted to talk to me but I didn't want to, so he left. I woke up today and he was gone!_

Tails frowned. "He was just gone? Are you sure he didn't find anther place to live and forgot to come tell you?"

_He would have told me!_ Shadow barked eagerly. _I looked for him and found some blood that had Sonic's scent._

Tails nodded. "Someone attacked him then, and anything could have..." Tails trailed off then, thinking about the situation. "It could have been a hunter. Or maybe..."

_Maybe...what?_

"I think I heard something about the zoo having a new animal, but I didn't pay much attention to it. It wasn't very big news."

Shadow's eyes widened. _You don't think that Sonic..._

"It's a better lead than anything else." Tails shrugged. "The only alternative I can think of is that a hunter killed him. If he was just wounded, he would have found you, wouldn't he?"

The black wolf nodded. _Go to the zoo and see if he is there. If you find him, come and tell me immediately. I live in a den in the forest._

"I'll see you as soon as I can."

Shadow barked and ran out the door into the forest. When he got to his den, he ran inside and lay down, whimpering in fear.

Tails watched Shadow run off, hoping he didn't get hurt as well before he could find him. He went to the zoo as quickly as he could, quickly getting in and looking for the new exhibit. A few minutes later, he saw the new exhibit and walked up to it. Not many people were there. He saw that there wasn't anything in there and frowned.

"Isn't there supposed to be an animal in here?" he asked someone passing by.

"There is a blue wolf but it's not showing itself," the person said. "Most likely it's afraid and needs to get used to its new surroundings."

Tails looked back toward the exhibit. "Blue wolf?"

The person nodded and walked away. Tails stood there, waiting for the wolf to show itself but it didn't. Frowning, he turned and walked away. He'd come back tomorrow and see if he could get Sonic to come over. Right now, he had to go talk to Shadow. Tails walked into the forest, looking around for Shadow. After a while, he found the den and walked inside. Shadow saw him and growled.

_Have you found Sonic?_ The black wolf asked.

"I didn't see him, but someone told me that there is a blue wolf in the new exhibit. I can't think of any other blue wolves."

Shadow nodded. _That is him, no doubt. Why didn't you see him?_

Tails shrugged. "The man a spoke to said he's been hiding. I guess Sonic didn't like all the attention."

_We need to get him back soon, Tails. Who knows what could happen to him?_

"I agree. What do you propose we do?"

The wolf thought about it. They couldn't just barge in and take him. He growled angrily, trying to think of a way. Tails thought it over, tails swishing behind him.

"I don't think the zoo would believe me if I said he was my wolf."

Shadow shook his head. _There has to be something we can do. I don't want Sonic to be kept prisoner is a zoo for his entire life._

Tails sighed again. There was nothing he could think of at the moment. "I'll think on it overnight. Some idea's bound to come up over that time."

Shadow nodded. _Tails,_ he said. _Can you go to Eggman's base and see what he used to transform us? Sonic and I were thinking you and some friends could transform into wolves so we could form a pack._

"I'll see what I can find. But how will that help get Sonic back?"

_It won't; I was just thinking you could do that also._

Tails smiled and nodded. "Anything else you need before I go?"

The wolf shook his head and Tails left. As he did, Shadow yawned and went into the forest to catch prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tails' Determination

Tails went to his house first so he could get something to hold the serums in. He'd head over to Eggman's base now. There wasn't much of a point in waiting. Once he got to Eggman's base, he walked inside. A few minutes later, he saw a serum and examined it. This was the one. He saw some more, then took them to his house to examine them.

Running into his lab, Tails set them down on one of the tables and got everything ready. He put the serums under the microscope. As Tails looked at them, he became impressed. These serums could turn people into wolves permanently. Looking at the group he had brought, he counted how many there were. He wasn't sure if he could recreate it; not without pulling it apart and studying exactly what Eggman had done.

Tails smiled and got to work. A few hours later, he had recreated the serums. He still had the originals as well. Curiosity got the better of him and he wondered if he should inject himself with one or not. Putting it to his arm, Tails hesitated before setting it down again. He had to figure out everything else first, then he could join them. Tails noticed that the sun was going down and he yawned before going to sleep. The next day, he woke up and immediately went to the zoo.

The moment he was let in, Tails ran to Sonic's exhibit. He got as close as he dared and looked around for him. A few minutes later, he saw a blue wolf walked out of its den and looked around. It saw tails and its eyes widened, then started wagging its tail and barking in excitement.

Tails smiled at the wolf. "Hey there, Sonic."

Sonic walked up to the glass and pawed at it. Tails smiled and put his hand there.

Still smiling, Tails spoke again. "I'll get you out of here, somehow."

The blue wolf nodded and then saw people enter. It whimpered in fear and ran back into its den. Tails frowned. Looking behind himself, he noticed the others coming into the area. Looking back, he was confused. Sonic had never seemed like the type to run from attention. He patted the glass before leaving to talk to Shadow. He doubted Sonic would come back out of his den.

Tails left the zoo and ran into the forest, taking his translator with him. He got to the wolf den and saw Shadow wasn't there. A few minutes later, Shadow came back and was holding a dead rabbit in his jaws. Tails winced a little, looking away from the wolf.

"I came to see you about Sonic."

The wolf nodded, then lay down and began to strip the rabbit of meat. Tails still refused to look, not wanting to see the wolf devour the rabbit.

Once Shadow was done with his meal, he looked at him. _What?_ He growled. _Wolves eat animals like this._

Tails nodded and spoke. "I know that. I just don't want to see it. We need to get Sonic out of the zoo soon."

_How is he?_ The wolf asked. _Did you see him?_

"He saw me and ran right over. He was pawing at the glass though." Tails sighed as he remembered why he had left. "Sonic doesn't seem to like the attention he's getting there."

Shadow nodded._ I think he feels like a caged animal. That's most likely why he's hiding from the humans. Have you thought of anything to free him?_

Tails shook his head. "Not yet, I'm afraid."

The wolf growled angrily, pinning his ears flat on his head. _We must get him back soon, then. Have you found anything out about the serums?_

"They'll change anyone who uses them into a wolf permanently. I made extra, just in case we would need it."

_That's...pretty cool. What did you want to use them for?_

"I didn't know how many people you had in mind for the pack," Tails said. "It was just in case I hadn't found enough at Eggman's base."

The wolf nodded. _That would be fine,_ he said. _Wolves usually have 2-10 wolves in a pack. Sonic just wanted it to be him and me, but I'm not sure. What do you think?_

"Maybe we should wait until we get Sonic back." Shadow sighed; that would be fine. He looked at the fox and grinned wolfishly. Tails smiled; Shadow seemed to be enjoying his time as a wolf. "Any idea how to get him back? I don't think we can simply break into the zoo and get him out." The wolf thought about it and shook his head. He wasn't really sure. Usually animals at the zoo were very hard to set free. Tails sighed. "I'm sure we can think of...what about Rouge?"

Shadow growled. _She will do nicely,_ he said. _Rouge is pretty stealthy, after all. She could get Sonic out of that prison._

"I'll go talk to her then."

The wolf nodded and watched Tails leave. Then he ran outside and howled in grief. Tails glanced back at the howl. He knew Shadow was missing Sonic, but he hadn't been expecting that. He sighed and ran to GUN, then went inside and saw Rouge. She smiled and saw him.

"Hi, Tails. What's going on?"

"I need your help with something," he said.

Rouge nodded. "With what?"

"Rescuing Sonic. You're the only one I could think of with the proper skills."

"He's been captured? How? Tell me everything." Tails nodded and did so. When he was finished, Rouge looked at him in shock. "Of course I'll help," she said.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

Rouge thought about it. "No, I can do this on my own," she said with a smirk. "Don't worry, you and Shadow will have Sonic back in no time."

Tails nodded and left the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rescuing the Blue Wolf

That night, Rouge stood near the entrance of the zoo.

"Let's take a look around," she whispered.

Flying up, she went over the front gate. They weren't expecting anyone to try and fly over, so she ran into about as much security as she'd been expecting. Keeping a lookout for any guards, she made sure to land in a place nobody but the animals would see her. Rouge continued to fly until she reached the wolf exhibit and landed, wondering how she would get back to Sonic. A few minutes later, she saw movement. A blue wolf came out of its den and looked around, then moved over to its food and began to eat. There was no doubt in Rouge's mind that this wolf was Sonic.

Frowning in determination, rouge looked around the exhibit. There had to be some kind of door to get in there. A few minutes later, she saw a door and opened it, heading back to the exhibit. The blue wolf saw her and bared its fangs, growling angrily and advancing towards her. Rouge gulped nervously.

"Sonic...it's me, Rouge," she said, hoping that would get the wolf's attention.

Sonic still growled, though he relaxed a little. He recognized her and she wasn't doing anything yet.

"I've come to get you out of here," she said. "Come on...let's go before security shows up!"

The wolf heard this and barked eagerly, wagging its tail. Rouge laughed at his excitement. Turning, she hurried out the door right after him. Sonic was waiting for her, wagging his tail happily. Before they could move more than a few steps, they heard footsteps. Sonic growled again.

A few minutes later, some flashlights shone and security guards saw them.

"What are you doing with that wolf?" One asked Rouge. "It is dangerous, and must go back in its exhibit. Give it to us or we'll be forced to shoot."

Rouge frowned. "He doesn't want locked up like this. I'm saving him."

"We are taking care of him," another guard said. "Hand the wolf over now."

Rouge looked at Sonic, unsure of what to do. She had to get Sonic out of there, but she didn't like the number of guns they had aimed at her. Sonic growled in anger and lunged at the guards. They yelled and fired their guns at the wolf. Rouge yelled and ran forward, not really sure what her plan was.

The wolf killed the two guards but one was still alive. He smacked his gun against Sonic's head, who howled in pain and noticed his vision grow dark. He stumbled around, wondering where Rouge was, whining in fear. Then the sound of a gun went off as Rouge killed the other guard. He whimpered in fear and tried to look and listen but couldn't see...or hear...anything.

Rouge rushed to Sonic, gently laying her hands on him. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked around, whining. He felt Rouge's touch but couldn't hear or see her. Rouge's eyes widened at the realization. The blue wolf was now both blind and deaf. Rouge glared over at the men. Stroking through Sonic's fur, she tried to think of what to do. Knowing what had happened to him, she couldn't put him in the forest. He was bound to die out there.

Nevertheless, he had to get back to Shadow. The other wolf was worried sick about him. maybe Tails could help. She pulled out her cell phone and called the fox.

"Tails, this is Rouge. I got Sonic out...but something's happened to him."

Tails' voice came on the other end, full of worry and fear.

"He's not dying, is he?"

"No...we got in a fight with some guards. Sonic killed them but one of the guards hit Sonic's head with a gun. This wolf...is now blind and deaf."

"Shadow won't like that. Is there anything we can do about it?"

Rouge shrugged. "I don't know. He could die if we leave him in the forest."

Tails' ears drooped when he heard Rouge's words. He couldn't believe this had happened. "Is there any way of curing him? Shadow could protect him, but I doubt Sonic's sense of smell would help him understand anything Shadow wants."

Rouge looked at the wolf and shook her head. "I don't think so. Can you think of anything?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"What should we do with Sonic in the meantime? Take him back to Shadow?"

"That might not be a good idea." Tails hated the thought of keeping him away from Shadow any longer. Shadow was upset enough as it was. "Whether Shadow's with him or not, it won't be easy on Sonic."

Rouge nodded. "So, what can we do?"

Tails sighed again. "Just bring him here, and we can talk about it. It would be better in person rather than over the phone."

Rouge hung up and led the wolf outside. They got to Tails' house, and the fox opened the door, leading them into the living room. He gasped as he saw Sonic; the wolf was whining in pain and looking around in confusion. Tails felt sorry for him. Laying a hand on Sonic's head, he nearly cried at the flinch he got as a reaction. Gently petting him, he hoped Sonic calmed down. Sonic shifted a little closer, sniffing the fur on Tails' chest. The wolf whimpered then turned away, wondering where he was.

Tails looked at Rouge, tears building in his eyes. Knowing the wolf was Sonic just made the sight more painful for him. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Rouge thought about it. "Not at the moment, Tails. Since Sonic is a wolf now, he's a wild animal and can't live in society. What do you suggest?"

"I still want to keep him here for now." Tails sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't do that, though. Let me get Shadow. I'll explain hat happened to him."

Rouge nodded as Tails ran into the forest and told Shadow what happened. The black wolf was very angry and pounced on Tails, growling and showing his fangs.

_I told you to bring him back safely!_ He roared. _Instead, Sonic is in even worse shape!_

Tails shook under the wolf, fear quickly building inside him. When he spoke, his voice wasn't half as loud or confident as he wanted it to be. Instead, it was a frightened stammer.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. But we need you to see Sonic. Maybe he'll feel better if he knows you're around."

Shadow growled, holding Tails underneath him with his paws. Then he got off the fox and raced back to Tails' house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Helping the Blind and Deaf

The black wolf saw Sonic and growled angrily.

_Sonic...Sonic!_ Shadow yelled.

The blue wolf looked around, stumbling. When he picked up Shadow's scent in the air, he tried to follow it. Unable to see, he bumped into everything. Laying down with his head between his paws, he let out a pathetic whimper. Shadow growled and lay down next to him. It was pointless to speak since Sonic couldn't hear him. The black wolf nuzzled Sonic's face and licked him. Sonic turned his face to Shadow, still whining. Sniffing the other wolf, he licked him in return. Both Tails and Rouge "Aww"ed at the sight. Shadow smiled and continued to lick Sonic's face. The blue wolf's tail wagged and he barked in happiness.

"When should I get started?" Tails asked, looking at his translator.

_With what?_ Shadow asked.

"I'm hoping I can find some way to cure Sonic," Tails said. "It'll be a long shot, but if I don't at least try, I'll hate myself forever."

_Go ahead, Tails. What about those wolf serums as well?_

"What about them?"

_When did you want to use them?_ Shadow asked.

Tails shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually."

Shadow nodded and looked back to Sonic. _So, what now? Is Sonic going to continue living in the forest with me? We can't stay here._

"That would be best. Do you suppose he'll stay in the cave?" Tails couldn't help but feel worried about Sonic.

_I won't let him leave,_ Shadow said, and ran off with Tails leading Sonic. When they got to the cave, Sonic lay down next to Shadow, whimpering in fear. Shadow nuzzled him again, hoping Sonic understood the gesture to mean he'd take care of him.

Sonic whimpered, then spoke. _Am I going to be all right?_ He didn't know how loudly his voice came out, or if the other would even answer him.

Shadow nodded. _You'll be fine._ He spoke anyway, knowing the blue wolf wouldn't hear him, and nuzzled Sonic again.

Sonic whimpered again, moving closer to Shadow. The nuzzle made him feel a little better about the situation. Shadow sighed, looking at Sonic. His eyes were open but they were a dull grey. The blood around his ears where the gun had hit him was dried as well. Shadow only hoped that Sonic wouldn't suffer any brain damage. Shadow whimpered a little this time, rubbing his face against Sonic's. The blind and deaf wolf looked at Shadow but couldn't see his face. He whined and turned away.

"I'll see if I can fix this," Tails said.

Shadow nodded, and Tails left the den along with Rouge. They knew that Shadow wanted to spend time with Sonic. Shadow licked Sonic's ears, unable to stand seeing the dried blood there. Sonic whimpered but lay still as he felt the blood being licked off. Soon, the blood was no longer there and Shadow nuzzled his snout once again. Sonic whimpered again, licking Shadow as thanks.

The black wolf smiled. He felt sorry for Sonic; it was going to be hard for him, now that he was blind and deaf. But at least he could still speak, and smell. Sonic barked at him and spoke.

_How are we going to do this?_ Sonic whimpered after asking, remembering that he wouldn't be able to hear the answer._ I mean, can you find a way to let me know when you leave?_

_I do not know,_ Shadow said. Then he thought of something: Braille. Then he frowned. That wouldn't work for a blind wolf.

Sonic sighed when he didn't feel any reaction from Shadow. He figured Shadow wouldn't be able to think of something. The black wolf cuddled up next to Sonic, whining. He hoped Tails would find a cure. They two wolves yawned, and then went to sleep. When Sonic woke and couldn't see anything, he barked in alarm. Unable to hear his own barking, he whimpered and his panic got worse. He had jumped to his feet before remembering what had happened last night. The wolf whined, panicking, and ran out of the cave. Shadow heard this and woke up to see Sonic gone.

Jumping to his feet, he ran out of the cave to search for Sonic. Panic and worry built up in him as he looked around for the blue wolf. Sniffing the air, he followed the other's scent. He found Sonic lying further in the forest, whimpering and whining in fear. The blue wolf smelled Shadow's scent. Sonic whimpered again, moving against Shadow's side and shaking his head.

_I can't see, and I can't hear anything._

Shadow looked at Sonic, licking him once again. There had to be some way to communicate with the wolf. Sonic rubbed his face against Shadow, still whimpering. The two wolves sat there for a while until their stomachs growled. Shadow stood up and ran off to get something to eat for him and Sonic. Sonic whimpered, deciding it was best not to move when he felt Shadow leave him.

Once Shadow got back, he pushed a dead moose towards Sonic. The blue wolf sniffed the dead animal's scent and began to eat. Shadow watched him, still worried. There was only so much he could do for him. Sonic sniffed around when he was done, trying to find Shadow. Shadow yipped as Sonic continued to stumble around. He caught Shadow's scent and walked towards him. Shadow nudged Sonic before backing farther away once the blue wolf had reached him. It was the only way he could think of to lead the other back to their den.

Sonic whimpered and followed him. Once they got back to their den, Sonic looked around. Everything was dark, and he couldn't hear anything. He was useless. He'd never wanted to cry so much in his entire life. He walked around, trying to get a feel for the cave now that he couldn't see it. The wolf raised himself to his feet and walked around, howling in grief. Shadow whimpered as he heard it, wishing he could do something better for Sonic. He whined as well and stood up, going near Sonic to comfort the wolf. A few minutes later, Tails came up to them.

"I've tried, but I couldn't find any way to cure him. I'm sorry about this, Shadow."

Shadow's eyes widened and he growled. _There has to be something we can do! Sonic can't live like this. Is there anything we can do for him?_

Tails looked at his translator and shook his head. "I'm not sure." Tails sighed. "I feel so useless now...he needs me more than ever, and I can't do anything."

Shadow looked back at Sonic, and then to Tails. He wasn't sure what to do either. _Tails, I love Sonic. He doesn't feel the same about me yet, but I know his feelings will grow over time. How will he cope with this?_

"With which? The fact that he's blind and deaf, or growing feelings for you?"

_Both._

Tails sighed and thought it over. "I'm sure he'll get used to being blind an deaf after a while. He'll probably never like it, though. As for developing feelings for you, I don't know how he'd feel."

Shadow nodded. Tails smiled and left. Shadow looked back at Sonic and sighed. He hated that there wasn't anything he could do for Sonic. Sonic whimpered, wondering who that was.

Shadow went over to the blue wolf and nuzzled him again.

_I'll stay with you, _he said. Saying it made him feel better, even if Sonic couldn't hear him.

Shadow nodded and lay down, as did Sonic. He licked the wolf, telling him that he loved him. Sonic whined and nodded. He licked Shadow as well before resting his head against the other. The wolf smiled and lay next to Sonic before going to sleep. He would help the blue wolf, no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Brain Damage

A month later, Sonic had managed to stay alive with the help of Shadow. He was growing fond of the other wolf, though part of it was how much the other did for him. Shadow looked at him and smiled. He was getting used to living in the forest, as was the other wolf. Even though Sonic couldn't see or hear, Shadow still helped him.

Sonic growled and moved forward. He needed to get something to eat.

_I still don't trust myself to go hunting alone,_ Sonic said. Shadow nudged him forwards. Sonic needed to hunt alone sometime. The blue wolf whimpered at him. _Can't you at least come just in case I don't land right?_

Shadow sighed. _Of course,_ he said, and the two wolves went out to hunt.

Sonic did his best to hunt on his own, sniffing out something that sounded appealing. When he did, he kept himself in line with the scent and ran forward. The wolf lunged, despite not seeing anything, and felt himself hit something. It was a deer. Sonic growled and tore it open, killing the animal with his fangs. Sonic sat back when he was done, searching out Shadow. The other wolf was finding his own food and came over to Sonic. A smile formed on his face and he wagged his tail happily.

_I did it!_ Sonic exclaimed. He was proud of himself for being able to hunt on his own for once.

Shadow smiled and licked the wolf's face happily. _Way to go, Sonic,_ he said to himself.

Sonic's tail still wagged happily as he rubbed his face against Shadow. He could feel something blossoming inside him the more time he spent with Shadow. The black wolf felt the affection the other was giving him and yipped happily, then raced back to the den as Sonic followed him. Their tails wagged as they barked at one another.

Sonic was happy, leaping onto Shadow. Shadow licked him happily, and the blue wolf felt a feeling well up inside him.

_Shadow,_ he started. _Remember when all of this started, and how I told you I didn't know you well enough to return the feelings you had for me? _Shadow licked him in response._ I've changed my mind. I've been falling in love with you recently._

_That's great,_ the black wolf said, and nuzzled Sonic, telling him that he loved the other as well.

Sonic barked happily. He was glad to know Shadow's feelings hadn't changed for any reason. Shadow smiled, barking back. He wagged his tail and pounced on the blue wolf playfully. Sonic moved away, snarling playfully before jumping back at Shadow. The two wolves played for a few minutes before stopping. They lay down next to each other, nuzzling fondly. Sonic yawned before laying his head down. Shadow smiled and cuddled up next to the blue wolf. Closing his eyes as well, the two wolves went to sleep.

The next day, they woke and yawned. Shadow licked Sonic's face but saw something was wrong. The blue wolf looked confused.

Shadow growled a little, gently nudging the side of Sonic's face. When the blue wolf didn't have much of a reaction, he whimpered. Sonic whimpered and stood up but he was shaking, and lost his balance. Shadow hurried to catch him, concerned about the other. Looking at him, he decided it would be best to bring him to Tails. The fox would at least be able to tell him what was wrong. Shadow picked Sonic up on his back and carried him to Tails' house. When the fox opened the door, the wolf rushed in and set Sonic down. Tails got his translator and turned it on.

_We were just waking up when Sonic didn't looked very well, _Shadow told him._ He tried to stand up but fell down. Do you know what's wrong?_

"I need to take a look at him first." Tails looked at Sonic, feeling sympathy for the wolf again. "I'm not exactly an expert, though." Shadow nodded and watched Tails examine Sonic. When he was done, he stood and sighed, shaking his head. "I think that blow to the head did more damage than we thought. To find out what exactly is wrong, someone else will have to look at him."

_So, you'll have to take him to the vet?_

Tails nodded. "I won't let them take Sonic anywhere else. Just let me call them, and I can tell you when."

Shadow nodded. Tails dialed the vet's number and made an appointment, then hung up. They wanted him to come in now for a few hours. "He wants me to come in right now. Are you going to stay here or go back to the cave? It's going to be a while before I get back."

_I'll be at the den. Come and see me when you're done._

Shadow ran out of the house, back into the forest. Tails smiled and pushed Sonic in his car, then got in and drove to the vet.

When they got there, Tails kept a hand on Sonic, leading him right up to the doctor. "I'm glad you could see us now," he told the man.

The doctor nodded. "What seems to be the problem for this wolf?" He asked.

"He went both blind and deaf a month ago and today he seemed to be having more problems. He can't keep his balance for one thing, and I think there was more damage to his head than I thought."

The doctor thought about it and examined the wolf. A few minutes later, he stood up. "I am sorry to say that this wolf has severe brain damage."

Tails felt his ears droop at the doctor's words. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

The doctor shook his head. "He will have seizures from time to time, among other symptoms."

"Will he...die?" Tails asked.

"All things considered, I'm amazed he's lived as long as he has."

"So...how long does he have?"

The doctor looked back at Sonic. "I think one year, maybe two at the longest."

Tails winced at that. "Okay," he said. "Thanks."

He led Sonic outside, put him back in the car, and drove out to the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 9: Mates

Once there, he lead Sonic back to the cave he shared with Sonic. Leaving him in the forest felt like a bad idea to him, but Shadow would kill him if he didn't.

"Come on," he told the wolf. Mostly to make himself feel better. He got him out of the car. "Shadow's waiting."

Sonic whimpered and jumped out of the car but fell over on his side. Tails frowned and helped him up but then saw that the wolf was twitching slightly. Tails didn't know what to do next. Suddenly, Sonic fell to the ground and began to convulse. He was howling in pain, and tails knew what was happening: Sonic was having a seizure. The howl eventually brought Shadow, who looked at them.

_What's going on?_ He growled angrily.

"Sonic is having a seizure!" Tails yelled. He was panicking, unsure of how to deal with the situation. Shadow growled and lay down next to Sonic; the wolf's legs were kicking rapidly and he was twitching badly. A few minutes later, he stopped. Tails stared at him with worry. "Is he all right now?"

_He's fine, _Shadow said. _What did the doctor say?_

"That he has severe brain damage and will live for another two years at the longest." Shadow's eyes widened. He lay his ears flat on his head and lay next to Sonic, whining sadly. Tails frowned at the sight and tears came to his eyes. His own ears went back and he looked down. "I wish there was some way I could fix all this. It's my fault it happened in the first place."

Shadow looked at him, surprised. _Why are you thinking that? It's not your fault._

"I was the one who got Rouge to help him out of the zoo, and I'm the one who didn't insist that you stayed closer to me. If I didn't let you out into the woods, I might have been able to do something to help Sonic before this happened to him."

The black wolf whimpered. _Don't blame yourself, Tails. It's partially my fault as well; I'm the one who got angry at Sonic after he...rejected me._

Tails gave him a small smile. "It's normal to get angry when the one you love rejects you."

Shadow nodded. _Yesterday, however, he told me that he loves me._

Tails smiled, wondering if they were going to become mates. "That's great." Tails smiled at Shadow. "Does that mean you're going to be mates now?"

The wolf smiled. _Of course._

"I'll go home now," Tails said. "I don't need to tell you but take care of him." Tails pet the top of Sonic's head, smiling. Then, he sighed and turned away.

Shadow barked after him and then turned away, running back to the den as Sonic followed him. The two lay next to each other, knowing that they were going to become mates. Sonic moved closer to Shadow, whimpering. He knew more was wrong with him, and he didn't like it. He whined fearfully and spoke to the other wolf.

_I don't like this, Shadow._

Shadow looked at him, licking the wolf's face. There had to be some way to tell Sonic that he had brain damage. The black wolf whined and nuzzled Sonic, asking him if he wanted to be his mate. Sonic licked Shadow, tail wagging. He thought he knew what the other wanted, and that made him happy. Suddenly, he drew away. Sonic smiled at the other's reaction. He licked Shadow as well before nuzzling him. Shadow smiled; he was glad that Sonic had accepted being his mate. Another thought occurred to him, however: how were they going to have kids? Shadow looked at the other wolf and growled slightly. There was no way it was going to happen the way they were now. But he doubted either of them could become a female. His head shot up at the thought. Tails could help them. He nuzzled Sonic and ran off to Tails', pawing at the door. Tails opened it and the wolf walked in.

_I was wondering if you could make a serum that could make one of us female,_ Shadow said.

Tails nodded. "That's easy enough. Which of you is going to do it? Either way, it's going to take Sonic by surprise."

Shadow thought about it. _What do you suggest? Me, or Sonic?_

Tails thought it over. "You, maybe. He might have a calmer reaction to it if it's you."

The wolf smiled. _Very well. How long will it take?_

Tails thought about it. If he started it now, he could be done by tomorrow. "I can have it done by tomorrow."

The wolf turned and ran back to the den. Sonic looked up when he smelt Shadow return. Barking happily, he spoke. _Welcome home._

Shadow smiled and nuzzled him; then he thought of something. Perhaps they could speak telepathically. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _"Sonic, can you hear me?"_ He asked through his mind.

Sonic's ears twitched for a moment. Turning his head to Shadow, he was surprised. _How can I hear you?_ he asked.

_"Telepathy. It works!"_ Shadow barked in happiness.

_Telepathy? So my ears aren't working again?_

_"No, you're still deaf. You're just hearing my voice inside your head. But at least we can talk to each other again. Try using telepathy as well."_

Sonic barked happily. That made him feel a little better about the situation. He tried what Shadow had said. _"I'm glad we can. That'll make things a lot easier."_

Shadow nodded. _"Sonic...since we're now mates, I was wondering...I asked Tails to make a serum to transform me into a female so we can have kids. Is that okay with you?"_

The blue wolf yipped happily and wagged his tail. _"I don't mind,"_ Sonic said. _"That would be great. But how will I help with them?"_

Shadow smiled. _"You'd help by raising them."_ He said it with a smile, even though Sonic couldn't see it. _"Tails said that the serum will be done tomorrow."_ Sonic sighed. He couldn't help but worry how well he'd be able to do that with two of his senses missing. _"It will be fine,"_ Shadow said, licking his mate.

Sonic nodded, and the two wolves lay down to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 10: The Wolf Serum

The next day, they woke up to see Tails standing at the entrance to their den. He was holding a serum.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Tails asked.

_No, I'm ready. Is it going to be permanent, or temporary?_

Tails smiled. "There wasn't a way for me to make it temporary. I hope that's all right."

Shadow nodded. _That's fine,_ he said. _Just do it._

Tails nodded and went over to Shadow, injecting the serum into him. He howled in pain and began to transform into a female wolf. Outwardly, Shadow grew shorter and a little slimmer. The biggest change was on the underside, painfully changing which reproductive organs he had. This change also applied to the inside, even more pain coursing through him. Shadow whimpered and moved to the ground, tail curling around herself. Once the transformation finished, she looked around, whimpering in pain. The female wolf lay down, nodding her thanks to Tails.

Tails nodded back. "I'll leave you two alone then. Don't forget to come see me if you need help with anything."

Shadow nodded and Tails left. She looked at Sonic, wagging her tail happily. Sonic looked around in confusion, picking up a slightly different scent than he was used to. Following it, he bumped his nose off Shadow.

_You have a more...feminine scent,_ he told her. _Did Tails come by already?_

_"He did,"_ she said telepathically.

_How are you feeling?_

_"I'm fine,"_ Shadow told him. She nuzzled his face gently.

Sonic nuzzled his face against hers, tail still wagging. Shadow barked happily as she cuddled up against Sonic, licking him. Sonic got a scent and it was intoxicating. Was Shadow in heat already? She couldn't be.

Sonic sniffed her again, rubbing his nose into her fur.

_Are you in heat already?_ he asked. _Tails just transformed you._

Shadow shrugged. _"I don't know,"_ she said._ "Why?"_

_Your scent makes me think you might be._

Shadow growled and shrugged. _"I might be starting to, yes."_

Sonic barked a little and cuddled closer to her. The female wolf smiled and cuddled against her mate. The two were happy with their new lives and soon Shadow would probably have kids once they mated. Sonic nuzzled her face, tail still wagging in happiness.

_What do you want to do now?_ Sonic asked.

Shadow thought about it. _"It depends. We could go explore the forest. But...there is something I must tell you," _she said telepathically.

_What is it?_

_"Tails told me that you have severe brain damage. You will get seizures off and on, as well as other symptoms. Unfortunately, the damage is so great that you'll die in a year."_

Sonic moved back away from Shadow in shock. _A year?_

The female wolf nodded sadly. Sonic looked around the cave despite his blindness. Finally, he settled for whimpering against Shadow's neck.

Shadow hesitated. _"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you,"_ she said.

Sonic shook his head. _You needed to tell me. You don't keep secrets like that from people._

The female wolf nodded and nuzzled against Sonic's head. _"Also, did you still want us to create a pack? Tails has some serums that will transform him and some of your friends into wolves permanently."_

_That would be nice,_ Sonic said. _They'd be able to help better than I can._

Shadow smiled. _"Alright,"_ she said. _"I'll go tell Tails. Wait for me; I'll be back soon."_

Sonic nodded as Shadow left. She soon came to Tails' house and scratched at the door, wanting to be let in. Tails opened the door, a little surprised to see Shadow there. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

_Sonic said it would be fine to start a pack,_ she said. _You can take the wolf serum, along with some other friends._

Tails nodded. "Who do you suggest getting?"

_Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and Jet._

Tails stared at him in mild confusion. "Why Jet?"

Shadow thought about it. _Never mind; forget I said him. So that will be you, along with the others I spoke of._

Tails nodded and smiled. "I'll bring them as soon as I can," he said. "We'll need to figure out what to do with our stuff first. And you know how Knuckles is about the Master Emerald."

Shadow nodded._ I'll have you and the others figure that out,_ she said, and ran off.

Tails went to his phone and called the ones he could, before running off to see Knuckles. Why the echidna didn't just get a phone, he'd never understand.

Once he got there, the echidna look up at him. "Hey, Tails," he said. "What brings you here?"

"Sonic and Shadow became wolves, and now they want to make a pack. Shadow wanted you, me, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver to join them."

Knuckles thought about it. "Sure, I'll do it. But what about the Master Emerald?"

"Is there anyone you'd trust to take over your job?"

"Shade," Knuckles said. "I'll tell her. When are we going to become wolves?"

"As soon as everything's sorted out."

Knuckles nodded, and left to go get Shade. A few minutes later, he came back with her. "I've already told her, and she's glad to be the new guardian," Knuckles told Tails.

Tails smiled. "Anything else you want to do before we leave?" The former guardian shook his head, and left with Tails. Tails went back to the house with Knuckles and looked around. "I don't know what to do with all of my things. I can't just let them sit here for some random stranger to go through."

"Could you give them to our friends that aren't going to be wolves?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know who to give them to."

"How about the Babylon Rouges? They could always use the extra equipment for their Extreme Gear."

The fox looked at him. "That's a great idea, Knuckles. Do you have any idea where I can find them? I don't know how to call any of them."

"Last time I saw them, they were over by the race track," Knuckles said.

Tails nodded and ran off. When he got there, he saw Jet, Storm and Wave. "Hey!" he called out to them. "I've got a question for you."

They looked at him. "What do you want, Tails?" Jet asked.

"I was wondering if you want all my equipment and inventions. I can't think of anyone else I want to give them to."

The three people looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, we'll take them," Jet said with a smile on his face. "Thanks."

"Thanks." Tails gave them a grateful smile. "When do you want to get them?"

"How about now?"

"All right. Come on."

They nodded and followed Tails back to his house.

"So, why are you giving this stuff to us?" Jet asked. "Are you moving?"

"It's more complicated than that." Tails sighed. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "I won't be needing it anymore, because I'm going to join Sonic and Shadow as a wolf."

Their eyes widened.

"Really?" Jet said. "That is pretty cool."

Tails nodded. "You guys need any help?"

"No, we've got it," Jet said as he and the others picked up Tails' things and took them. Tails smiled and grabbed the serums, then ran into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 11: A New Wolf Pack

The others were already there.

"Everyone ready?" The fox asked. They nodded. Tails smiled and brought out the serums, handing it to each person. "Once we change, I'll show you guys where we're going."

They all nodded, and injected themselves with the serums, then began to transform.

Tails changed first, going onto all fours. His tails changed to a wolf's, both remaining where they were. His arms and legs changed as well, leading to his hands and feet changing to paws. He watched his hands shift to have only four fingers before growing smaller and claws came out of each. He assumed the same happened to his feet. Tails' face pushed out to become the snout of a wolf. His large ears shrank, turning into a wolf's pair of ears. His colors stayed, and he shook once the transformation was complete.

Knuckles grew ears first, flicking up on the top of his head and causing him alarm. He moved his hands up there, oblivious to the change his tail was undergoing. Legs changing had him falling over as he could no longer balance on two legs. Eyes widening, Knuckles stared as he witnessed his hands change into paws. The white crescent moon on his broad chest was still there, standing out against the red fur. Turning in a circle, Knuckles tried to get a look at the rest of him as the others continued transforming.

Blaze hissed at the sensations that came into her body once she had injected the serum. Despite being flat on her head, her ears changed as she moved to all fours. It didn't take a genius to know that was a good idea. She could feel pain building up inside her body, hiss turning to a growl. Her face changed the same way Knuckles' had, extending outward, a curve running down the center to her nose. Blaze shook her head as she felt the rest of the transformation happen, changing the muscles in her body to fit the new form.

As she was chuckling about the others, Rouge felt fur growing over her body. Looking down, a frown came to her face. With a shrug, she copied Blaze and got on the ground. Her tail had to grow out, causing much discomfort for her. Ripped pieces of cloth fell from her body as it changed. Her chest was still larger than Blaze's, though not by nearly as much as it had been. Her hips were still wider as well, original form also giving her more muscle. Along with Blaze, she was shorter than the males.

Silver swallowed before dropping to the ground and injecting the serum. He was afraid of how this was going to feel, though he hadn't heard much from the others. Closing his eyes, he got ready. His quills flattened first, causing him to shudder as it added to the fur on his head and back. One golden eye opened as a tingling overtook his hands and they altered shape. At the same time, his tail grew out like Rouge's, causing him to look behind himself. The overall shape of his body changed, fur lengthening as the other's had. Silver whimpered when his face changed, mostly because his nose flattened onto the tip of his new snout. The patch of fur on his chest was still there when it was over, making his chest look larger than it was.

When all of them were done, five more strangely-colored wolves stood in the forest looking at each other. They howled loudly and then followed Tails back to the den. Shadow looked up and saw them.

_Welcome to the pack,_ she said.

_How's Sonic?_ Tails asked.

_He's fine,_ Shadow said, looking at the blue wolf. The others did also and gasped as they saw the blind eyes.

_What happened to him?_ Blaze asked. Rouge backed away in shame, tail and ears lowering.

_He's blind and deaf, along with having brain damage._

_How did that happen?_

Shadow told them. When she was finished, the wolves looked at Sonic in pity.

_I'm sorry,_ Rouge said. Before anyone could say anything, she changed topic_. I noticed that you're a female now._

The female wolf nodded._ I am,_ she said with a smile. _Sonic and I are mates._ Rouge smiled back at her, shaking her head in amusement. Shadow looked at her. _What?_ She asked.

_Nothing,_ she said.

The female wolf nodded, and then Knuckles spoke up. _So...if we're all a pack, who are the Alphas?_

_Me and Sonic,_ Shadow told him.

_So, we follow your lead then, right?_

The female Alpha nodded. _That's right._

Knuckles shrugged. That was fine by him. _What should we do now?_

_Let me show you around._

She looked at Sonic, who looked up and sniffed, noticing all the new scents.

_Can someone explain which scent goes with which wolf?_

Shadow nodded and explained. When she was done, Sonic stood up, shaking. He took a few steps but then lost his balance. He frowned as he got more confused, not knowing whose scent was whose.

Tails ran over to Sonic and helped him stay up. Sonic looked over and sniffed him. He frowned again; he didn't know who it was.

_"It's Tails,"_ Shadow told him.

Sonic whined; his brain damage was causing memory loss and confusion. He whimpered and spoke._ I think..._ Sonic whimpered again, ears going back against his head. He didn't want to admit it to everyone here. _I think the damage is affecting my memory._

Everyone's eyes widened, and Shadow nuzzled his face. _"Can you tell who everyone is?"_ She asked.

The male Alpha shook his head. _No. It's just a mix of scents. I don't know if I'll be able to tell them apart._

Shadow and the others frowned. Sonic got up but stumbled before falling over and suddenly felt fatigued, as well as having a headache. Everyone ran over to see if he was all right, a few whining in worry. The female Alpha was especially worried and she licked Sonic.

_"Are you all right?"_ She spoke telepathically.

Sonic whimpered, hiding his face in his paws. Once again, he felt like crying. All of his friends had joined him, and of course he got worse. For Sonic the Hedgehog, it was humiliating to be seen in this state. He looked up, and they saw that he was indeed crying. The wolf felt broken.


	12. Chapter 12

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 12: Memory Loss

Shadow looked around at the others, getting the same confused look she had from them. The only one who had seen Sonic anywhere near this state before was Tails. The other wolves whined, not knowing what to do. Sonic tried to stand again but lost his balance and suddenly began twitching.

Shadow looked at the others before barking at them. _I think he's having another seizure._

Their eyes widened and looked at the wolf, who was howling in pain and kicking his legs out.

_Is there anything we can do?_ Silver asked.

Shadow shook her head. _He'll be fine soon._ Shadow just hoped she was right. They nodded and watched Sonic. Ten minutes later, he stopped and panted, then stood up in confusion. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. Shadow moved toward him. _"Sonic? Are you all right?"_

The wolf looked around, growling. He could smell the scents of the other wolves but didn't know who they were.

_"Sonic, say something."_ The growling was worrying Shadow.

Sonic growled again and then spoke. _Where am I? Why can't I see anything?_ He was backing away, ears flattening against his head as he snarled.

The wolves looked at each other, and then back to Sonic. Tails whimpered and spoke to Shadow. _Does that mean he's forgotten everything?_

Shadow growled. She contacted Sonic and spoke. _"Sonic, it's me, Shadow. Your mate. You're in our den, and you can't see or hear anything because you're blind and deaf. Can you remember anything?"_

Sonic shook his head. _Not really. Everything's fuzzy._

The female Alpha growled angrily. _"Do you know who I am?"_

Sonic stayed in place, thinking hard about it. Finally, he nodded. _I think so._

_"And who am I?"_

_My mate. I remember your voice and scent...sort of._

Shadow smiled at that. _"Excellent,"_ she said. _"What else can you remember?"_

Sonic lay down, trying to remember everything he could. He whimpered in pain and shook his head; only fragments of memories remained. I can only remember fragments of things. Random images, mostly.

Shadow sighed and looked at the other wolves. _Sonic cannot remember many things, _she said._ I am afraid he will not remember anything soon if this keeps up._

_Then we should find some way to stop it from happening again,_ Knuckles said. As soon as he had finished speaking, a thought struck him. _Couldn't we use the Master Emerald?_

Shadow shook her head.

Knuckles looked down at the ground. _There has to be something we can do._

Shadow looked at Tails, who shook his head. _I've already tried. Maybe Professor Gerald would have been able to come up with something, but I doubt anyone's capable of it now._

The wolves nodded.

_What do suggest we do now?_ Blaze asked.

They thought about it.

_I am not sure,_ Shadow said. _I suppose we could just go on with our lives and look after Sonic._

_Let's do that, then._

Shadow nodded. She smiled and lay down next to Sonic, hoping everything would be all right. Sonic moved his head toward her, wishing his mind was still the way it was supposed to be. He knew the others he could smell were important to him, but his mind just wouldn't let him remember. He sniffed once more and closed his eyes, hoping that he would remember. The wolf sighed and then stood up cautiously. Shadow looked at him.

_"Where are you going?"_ She asked telepathically.

_Out for a run. Maybe it'll help some memories come back._

Shadow nodded. _"Do you want anyone to come with?"_

Sonic hesitated. He knew someone should come with him. If something happened and he was alone, nobody would know about it. _Not really, but someone should._

Shadow nodded and stood up. _"I'll come,"_ she said, and the two Alphas ran out of the den. Sonic hesitated; he wasn't sure where he was going but would let the female Alpha lead him.

Following her scent, Sonic hoped the run through the forest would trigger something. He was pleasantly surprised that his legs were working so well.

_Where are we going?_ he asked.

Shadow shrugged. _"There's a clearing up ahead; we'll rest there for a while."_

The male Alpha nodded. He continued to run but quickly grew bored and tired. Sonic trembled slightly and grew sluggish.

Shadow looked at him, moving to his side. _"Is it happening again?"_

_I don't feel well,_ Sonic said, and lay down. _I'm bored, tired, and I just don't have much energy._

Shadow lay next to him. _"Then we'll rest here until you feel better."_

Sonic nodded and sniffed, catching his mate's scent. It smelled like she was in heat. Inching closer, Sonic sniffed her more closely. A few minutes later, he had pounced on Shadow and had begun to mate with her. Shadow was surprised but eventually liked it, and began to do the same. Sonic yipped happily and then mounted Shadow from behind. Shadow felt a slight discomfort as he entered her. Shadow growled a little, trying to rid herself of the discomfort.

It was over quickly. Her instincts took over, as did Sonic, and the two knew what to do. Sonic straddled Shadow from behind, still thrusting. He felt himself bond with her and then felt a rush of emotions. Shadow felt the same, holding herself still under him. Small pants and growls left her, ears twitching at every noise they made. A few minutes later, Sonic was finished and walked up to her, touching his nose with hers. They yawned and then went back to the den. Shadow was immediately aggressive. She growled at the others to show her dominance as she and Sonic walked inside, lying down next to each other.

Shadow pressed close to Sonic, yawning before going to sleep. The others looked at each other, not needing to ask to know what must have happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 13: One Month Later

A month later, Shadow couldn't stop growling at everyone. On top of Sonic's memory problem, she had been progressing in her pregnancy. The combination made her grumpier than usual. Currently, Sonic was laying close to her in the den. The blue wolf's memory had worsened, along with his seizure episodes. He couldn't remember who everyone was anymore, and was constantly repeating himself when they spoke to him. Looking at her mate, Shadow whimpered. She wished there was something she could do for him. Moving forward, she gave him a lick.

Sonic felt the lick and whined. _Who...?_

_"It's me,"_ Shadow said. _"Your mate."_

_Oh..._ Sonic said. _I see._ He looked back, then spoke. _Who are you again?_

Shadow whined. Ears going back on her head, she repeated. _"Shadow. Your mate."_

Sonic whimpered and lay down. He wasn't sure what was going on. Shadow lay as close as she could to him. Even if he didn't remember, she had said she'd be with him. She whined and nuzzled his face as she lay down next to him. This business of him not remembering anyone was really hurting her. Sonic lay his head down again with a sigh of his own, wishing he could do something for the wolves around him. He knew they must be his family; why else would they be there for him so often? He whimpered sadly, wishing he could remember everyone. But it seemed his memory wasn't what it used to be. Sonic wasn't that old, either; he was only a teenager.

Standing, he looked at where Shadow was laying. _Could we go for a walk or something?_

_"Of course,"_ Shadow said. She stood up also. Her abdomen had grown bigger and she was about ready to give birth.

_How long should we be out?_

Shadow shrugged. _"Not too long. Maybe for five or ten minutes. I don't feel like walking that much."_

That's understandable. One of the few things Sonic managed to keep himself remembering was her pregnancy. Shadow smiled and they walked outside. The other wolves in the pack walked up to them. Sonic sniffed but as he couldn't see or hear, he didn't know who they were and couldn't remember them very well. He sighed again.

_How are you all doing?_

The wolves barked happily but then remembered Sonic couldn't hear them. They didn't have telepathic powers either.

_"They're happy,"_ Shadow told her mate.

Sonic nodded. He used his sense of smell to follow Shadow out into the forest. They walked around but soon Shadow felt a discomfort in her body and whimpered, running back to the den as fast as she could. Sonic smelt her leave him and turned back in the direction they had come from. He was confused as to what was going on. As they got back to the den, Shadow was howling in pain. She had gone into labor. Tails had gotten worried when he heard the howling and ran to the den. Stopping outside, he wasn't sure if he should go in or not. The female Alpha ran into the den and lay down, panting and pushing. She whined and howled again, trying to get it over with as fast as possible.

A few minutes later, she had given birth to a male wolf pup. Sonic sensed this and lay down next to her. Shadow looked at the pup as Sonic lay next to her. Giving her baby a lick, she started cleaning him.

The pup barked happily and wagged his tail, then began to need his mother's milk. Shadow looked at her mate. _"What should we name him?"_

_How about...Shadic?_ It was the first thing that Sonic could think of, though he'd probably forget in a few minutes.

_"That would be nice. Shadic it is."_ Sonic sniffed a little, turning his head toward their son. He wanted to remember him, no matter how hard that would be. Shadow noticed this. _"This is our son, Sonic. Do you remember?"_

_I'm trying to memorize his scent._

The female Alpha nodded as Sonic did so. Her mate whined and lay his lead on his paws. Shadic walked up to Sonic, nuzzling him. Sonic turned his head in his son's direction. Giving him a small lick, he caused Shadic to lose his balance and fall over. Shadic yipped and stood back up. Shadow chuckled at the sight, shaking her head.

Sonic sniffed again and frowned. _Who is that?_ He asked.

Shadow's amusement faded instantly. _"Your son, Shadic."_

Sonic sniffed, catching Shadic's scent. He nodded and moved towards his son. Shadow frowned. Why was Sonic forgetting things so fast? Shadic yipped again, trying to get up on his father's nose. Finally, he made it. Sonic growled, and Shadic got off, barking at his father again.

Shadow pulled Shadic over to herself. _Leave your father alone,_ she told him. The pup whined and nodded. He yawned and lay next to her. Sonic whimpered some more and turned away from them._ "Are you okay, Sonic?"_ Shadow asked her mate.

Sonic growled angrily and whined some more. _No, I'm not okay._

_"What's wrong?"_

_My memory._ Sonic whined again.

Shadow whimpered and nodded. Sonic tried to go to sleep, wanting to get away from the problem. As he was sleeping, he was whining and barking excessively. How could he forget his own son? It wasn't fair; he was only 18! He shouldn't have to deal with this now. Shadow looked at him, wishing there was something, anything really, that she could do for him. Without knowing it, she had the same feelings on the matter. Someone his age wasn't meant to have memory problems.

She was around the same age as well, and didn't want Sonic to die anytime soon. Shadow whimpered and licked her mate, hoping that would make him feel better. Sonic calmed down a little, though he still whined. Tears came to Shadow's eyes as she looked at Sonic, who started having a seizure once more. When it was over, Sonic was awake and shaking. Whimpers reached Shadow's ears, increasing her sadness.

_"Sonic?"_ She asked hesitantly.

The wolf growled in confusion. _Who are you?_

Shadow heard this and her eyes widened. _"It's me...Shadow. Your mate. We have a child, Shadic."_

Sonic growled even more. _I don't remember that._

Shadow whimpered and howled in grief. She lay down, whining, her ears flat on her head. Shadic nuzzled against his mother, whining as well. The male Alpha felt their touch and moved away, still confused of who they were. Sniffing them didn't trigger any memories, either. He growled again and back away.

_"Sonic, don't run off."_ Shadow was worried her mate was going to do it. The blue wolf growled again and did just that. Shadow started to stand, stopping when she realized that she couldn't leave her pup alone. She growled and barked orders to the pack, telling them to not let Sonic out of their sight. They nodded, going after Sonic while Shadow lay back down with her pup. Tears fell down Shadow's face as she whimpered, grieving Sonic's condition.


	14. Chapter 14

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 14: Looking for Sonic

Meanwhile, the others followed Sonic. They weren't quite sure what had happened, or why they had to watch him. But a wolf in his condition needed all the care and worry they could give.

Tails, however, ran back to Shadow. _What happened?_ He asked.

_He had another seizure. Afterward, he didn't remember me or Shadic. He grew more confused and ran off after I told him not to._

Tails' eyes widened.

_I don't know what to do anymore, Tails._ Shadow whined._ I can't stand seeing him like that. Now, he doesn't remember our pup._

_There has to be something we can do,_ Tails said. _He has a lot of brain damage, but he seemed to be doing fine._ Shadow whimpered again.

_All I can think of is the Master Emerald. If it's truly the most powerful thing in the world, I see no reason why it wouldn't be able to fix his mind._

_We already tried that, remember? It didn't work._

The female wolf growled angrily; she didn't want Sonic to lose his mind. _Well, I can't think of anything else. Gerald can't come back to life, no one can replicate his research, Eggman's dead, and you've already tried to think of something. There's nothing we can do about it, and I hate myself for being unable to help._

Tails nodded. _I suppose the only thing we can do is watch the damage run its course. He still has a year left to live, anyway._

Shadow nodded, putting her head on the ground. _You think something's going to happen to him out there?_

_I don't know. The other wolves will tell us if something does happen._

Shadow sighed. She knew that was true. _I just wish he'd remember me. How do you get by with him not remembering you?_

Tails whimpered, hanging his head._ It's hard,_ he said. _We were best friends...but now Sonic doesn't remember me._

_You've probably got it worse than I do._ The orange wolf nodded sadly. _Want to see our pup?_ Shadow asked. Truthfully, she just wanted to change the subject.

Tails smiled and nodded. _Of course, _he said, and followed her into the den. Shadow led Tails over to Shadic, muzzling her pup when she got to him.

_He's so cute,_ Tails said, nuzzling him also. _What's his name?_

_Shadic. Sonic chose the name._

_That's a great name._

Shadow smiled, licking her son.

Tails looked back at the entrance to the den, wondering when the others would be back.

_Do you think they'll get Sonic to come back?_

Shadow shrugged. _Probably,_ she said._ I don't know where he ran off to or why._

_Maybe he's too confused to be around the two of you right now. So he went to get air._ Tails knew that didn't cut it, but it was the best he could come up with.

_I suppose so. Let's just hope he comes back soon._

_Should I stay here with you?_

Shadow nodded. _Please do._

Tails nodded and stayed there to wait for the others. A few hours later, they came back with Sonic. The blue wolf had at least calmed down, but he still got confused when he noticed the other's scents. Shadow frowned at that.

_Still doesn't recognize me?_ she growled.

Sonic whimpered and lay down in the den. Shadow whimpered as well, half-wishing she could stay angry with him. She started choking up and then began to cry, cuddling next to him. Sonic looked when he felt her shaking against him, feeling sadness welling up inside him. He didn't know why it was happening or why she was so upset, but he felt the need to comfort her. Growling slightly, he rubbed his face against her. A smile came to Shadow's face and she yipped, then licked her mate. Shadic walked up as well.

Jumping up between them, he licked his father on the face and yipped again.

Sonic whined, confused, but licked his son anyway.

_I love you,_ Shadow said. She almost hadn't, but couldn't keep it in.

_I...love you..too...whoever you are,_ Sonic told her.

_You don't have to say that if you don't feel it._

The male Alpha looked away. Shadow rubbed her face on the side of his, shifting position as Shadic whined in hunger. The female Alpha smiled and brought Shadic over to her. The young pup barked and began to feed on his mother's milk. A few minutes later, he stopped. Shadow shook her head and looked back at Sonic. Her mate had put his head on his paws, face turned back toward her. He whined unhappily, sniffing her and Shadic. Shadow lay still, smiling a little at the sight. It made her happy that he still tried to remember.

Sonic whimpered and licked his son. Shadic yipped happily, nuzzling him back. Shadow laughed a little and lay down to watch them. The three wolves lay in the den, happy with the way things were. Even though Sonic couldn't remember, it looked like he was still the same person. That was enough for Shadow. A smile came to her face, and she lay down next to her mate. Sonic licked her before yawning. Everything had tired him out, and now he wanted to sleep. Shadow smiled and yawned before going to sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 15: End of the Year

At the end of the year, Sonic's memory hadn't gotten any worse, or better. It stayed about the same, mostly thanks to the other wolves. He was happy with them, even though he didn't remember them that well. His mate and son were happy as well. Shadow couldn't help but remember what the vet had told Tails, though. It had been in her mind for the past month now.

_Tails,_ Shadow barked. _What did the vet tell you?_

Tails looked over at her. _That Sonic would die in a year._

Shadow whimpered and hung her head. _That's not too far away,_ she said. _Didn't he also say that it could be up to two?_

_Yeah. I just assumed that wasn't possible, with how fast it had progressed._ The female whined sadly and lay down. _It's Sonic, though, _Tails said._ We both know he won't die unless he seriously can't go on any longer._

Shadow nodded, but she still thought about it. Sonic yawned and stood, oblivious to Shadow's worries. He walked over to her, nuzzling the female wolf happily. Shadic barked as well, wanting attention. Shadow looked at Shadic and pushed him toward his father.

_You have to touch him to get his attention,_ she told him.

Shadic nodded and did so. Sonic looked down at where his son was before licking the top of his head. Shadic barked happily and wagged his tail, panting before lying next to Sonic. Sonic laughed when he felt the pup cuddle against his side. He smiled and barked happily. He was happy here, but it felt like his life was going to be cut short soon. He didn't have much energy anymore and usually stayed inside. Shadow gave him a smile and rubbed her face against his again. She wanted to spend all the time she could with him.

Sonic smiled and spoke to her. _I don't have much time left, do I?_

The female Alpha whimpered sadly. _"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry we can't help cure you."_

_Can't be helped, I guess. At least you're with me._

Shadow nodded. _"That is true,"_ she said, licking his face.

_I may not remember you, but I do know you're important to me._

_"Of course. You and I are mates."_

Sonic smiled and nuzzled her again. _I want to know; after I die, what are you going to do?_

Shadow thought about it. _"Probably continue raising our pup."_

_Of course. What's he look like?_ Sonic paused. _Never mind. I wouldn't remember any examples you can give me._ Shadow chuckled but told him anyway._ He must be adorable,_ Sonic said.

_"He is,"_ Shadow said, licking her mate again. _"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You don't deserve it; you're only sixteen years old."_

Sonic gave her another sad smile. _You don't deserve seeing me go through it, either. I just wish there had been some way to prevent it._

Shadow nodded, looking away. Sonic nuzzled her face again. The female wolf looked at him and whined.

_"I don't want you to die..."_

Sonic whimpered at the tone she had said it with. He hated when she was upset like this.

_I'd have to eventually._

_"We all will in time."_

Sonic rubbed his face on hers again. _Don't be too sad when I die._

_"I'll try not to,"_ Shadow said.

Sonic chuckled and lay down with her. Hopefully, he wouldn't die too soon. The two wolves cuddled next to each other and soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 16: Sonic the Hydra

It was a few days before Sonic decided he was definitely going to die soon. He didn't do anything, just lay in the den. Shadow nuzzled him, trying to get him to do something. The wolf looked at her and whimpered.

_"What's wrong?"_ she asked. Shadow gasped before he could respond, eyes widening. _"Now?"_

Sonic shook his head. _I don't want to die, Shads... Please, there has to be something we can do._

_"We've tried everything we can think of. I don't know how to fix this."_

The blue wolf growled. _Well then try harder!_ He roared.

Shadow's ears flattened and she backed away from him. She growled at him, and he turned away. Shadow went outside and called the others over. She was still growling when they got there.

_There has to be something we overlooked._

The others looked at her.

_Like what?_ Knuckles asked.

_I don't know! There has to be something._ Shadow shook her head, looking down at the ground. _I don't want him to die..._

The other wolves nodded.

_Dr. Eggman's base has to have something,_ Tails said. _I'll go over there and see what I can find._

_It's been at least a year,_ Shadow said. _Are you sure they haven't changed it into something else?_

Tails shrugged. _It could be abandoned, but I'll go check anyway._

The other wolves nodded and watched Tails run off. Soon, he came to the base and saw that it was still standing. The orange off ran inside, sniffing. He then saw many serums; most of them transformation ones. Tails whimpered and frowned. A transformation wouldn't help much. It would probably just pass onto the other body as well. Looking around, he tried to find something else of use. He saw nothing, and then went back to the serums, looking at the transformation ones more closely. His eyes widened as some of them were for mythical, immortal creatures. These would help greatly. He grabbed the serums in his mouth and ran back to the forest, dropping them at the wolves' feet.

_What did you find?_ Shadow asked.

Transformation serums. _I was looking through them and found some for mythical creatures. The kind that are supposed to be immortal. That's bound to fix it._

Shadow's eyes widened and she barked happily, wagging her tail. _Yes, please, that would be amazing! Which mythical creature can we turn him into?_

_I grabbed all the ones Eggman had. I was thinking we should let him choose._

The female Alpha nodded and took them into the den. _"Sonic, we've found a way to cure you. You can transform into a mythical creature...one with immortality."_

Sonic's head shot up at these words. _Will I be back to normal?_

_"Most likely you will."_

_All right. What are they?_

_"Here,"_ Shadow said. _"There's griffin, phoenix, Cerberus, dragon, kitsune, hydra, kraken, leviathan, pegasus..."_

_How about a Cerberus or kitsune? That way, I won't be too different from the rest of you._

The wolf nodded. _"A Cerberus would be nice. Or a hydra."_

Sonic thought about it. _You guys won't mind me being a hydra?_ The wolves shook their heads. _Hydra it is, then._

Sonic sighed as Shadow poured the serum into his mouth. Sonic swallowed and instantly began to transform. He howled in pain as the serum moved through his body, causing the painful alterations of both his skeleton and muscular shape. The bones broke and realigned, forcing his body to remake the joints where it was necessary. The skull was the worst part, changing nearly its entire shape as the flesh around it tried to keep up. His neck grew longer, curving down to where it connected to his shoulders. These grew broader; much too large for the one head sitting atop them. From there, his front legs came down to a foot with three toes. The back legs did the same, though the overall shape of them was different.

His body grew in size, rounding out and nearly touching the ground. Scales replaced his fur to cover every inch of him before the final change. Pain shot through his shoulders, leaving him gasping in pain. Two more heads burst from them, one on each side of the original. Sounds came flooding into his mind as light nearly blinded him again. Closing his eyes, Sonic hissed.

The hydra opened its eyes, and frowned. The two senses had left as soon as they had returned to him.

_"Did it work?"_ Shadow asked. The hydra shook its heads and growled angrily. Shadow sighed in annoyance. _"What about your memory?"_

The hydra growled and looked around. It shook its heads again. Tails frowned as well, but at least Sonic wouldn't die.

_That didn't do what I was hoping,_ he told Shadow.

Shadow growled angrily. _Why didn't it cure him all the way?_ She asked the orange wolf.

_I'm not sure._

The female wolf growled again, looking at the hydra. It flapped its wings a little and lay down._ But he's immortal now, right?_

_He is. I just hope his memory recovers,_ Tails whimpered. _I don't like the thought of him living with this for the rest of eternity._

Shadow nodded also, and then sighed. She, along with the other wolves, weren't immortal. _Can you go to Eggman's base and see if there is a serum that can make us immortal so that we can be with Sonic forever?_

_I can do that._ Looking around at the others, he added a question. _How many am I going to need?_

_As many wolves that are here._

Tails nodded and ran swiftly on all fours towards the doctor's base. He looked for immortality serums but couldn't find any; all he could find were the mythical creature transformation serums that came with immortality. He shrugged; it was better than nothing. He grabbed the serums in his mouth and ran back to the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Quotation marks around italics means it was said telepathically.

Chapter 17: Creatures of Myth

_Did you get them?_ Shadow asked.

Tails set them down. _I grabbed all of them,_ he told her.

She looked at them and nodded. _These are the transformation serums,_ she told Tails. _I said immortality serums, not these!_

_They will make us immortal! We'll just have to become something else to do it._

Shadow's eyes widened and she nodded. _Alright. Let's do it._

Tails nodded, and Shadow looked through the serums. She would become a hydra like her mate. Tails decided on a griffin, Blaze on a genie, and Knuckles on a unicorn.

Shadow looked at Shadic. _Will he be all right if I gave him one?_

Tails hesitated. _Sure. What will he become?_

_I was hoping a hydra, like us. But I don't want him to be stuck as a baby._

_He'll grow eventually._

Shadow nodded and looked at Silver. _What will you turn into?_

Silver whimpered, looking at the serums. He couldn't decide what he wanted. _Maybe a werewolf._

_All right,_ Shadow said. _What about you, Rouge?_

Rouge shrugged and looked at the serums. She saw that Tails had grabbed a few robot ones also and smirked. _Give me the E-123 Omega one._

Shadow blinked in surprise. _A robot?_

_Sure,_ Rouge said.

_All right. Everyone ready?_

They nodded. Everyone drank the serums, and began to transform. Silver didn't change much, mostly turning back into his normal form. The muscles all over his body grew in size as the front paws changed to hands with claws sticking from the fingertips. Silver watched as the others continued their transformations. Blaze reverted to her original form before anything else changed. The bottom half of her body changed, becoming a wispy tail reaching the ground. Heavy bracelets formed around her wrists as a shirt formed to cover her chest, revealing most of her lower torso and cleavage. A lamp appeared next to her and she vanished into it. Theirs were two of the least painful.

For Rouge, it wasn't as bad as she had been thinking it might be. Her body forced itself onto her hind legs and changed into a larger, thicker form. The head at the top of the large body was small, barely noticeable except for the two red optics glowing in place of her eyes. Her shoulders altered, growing larger and into a more square shape. The sign of omega painted itself on the front of these as the arms pulled themselves down. Five fingers formed on the hands and she looked at them as the rest of her transformation happened. For the other two, it wasn't quite as easy to withstand.

Tails closed his eyes tightly when he felt his head altering its entire shape. A long hooked beak took the place of his muzzle, causing tears to come to his eyes. The ears on top of his head flattened and became feathers. The transformation moved down his torso, feathers taking the place of his fur. Tails looked down at himself as pain shot through his chest. All of his ribs had broken, growing longer as they reformed. This caused his chest to stick out, appearing larger by the amount of feathers on his chest. His shoulders didn't change much, though the arms connected to them did. At the elbows, the arms thinned out into the legs someone would expect to find on a predatory bird. Each toe changed to match his legs, a fourth coming out from the back of the foot. Each of these were tipped with a sharp talon, which dug into the dirt. His spine was forced to change, tail thinning out while the fur shortened. At the tip remained a few tufts of fur. The fur on the lower half of his body shortened as it changed to a lion's body.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was having troubles feeling the changes taking place over his body. His legs grew much longer, thinning as they did so. Knuckles looked down at the ground, groaning in pain as the changes continued. His chest expanded like Tails', stomach pulling itself in and creating a small curve. His head changed, face growing longer and angling down. His eyes moved more onto the sides of his face as he shook his head. The ears atop his head changed shape and flicked. His neck connected to his jaw, angling down to his shoulders. A long mane fell to the side of his neck, fur changing into the hairs after growing out. His paws altered into hooves as his tail split into hundreds of strands of hair. Knuckles squeezed his eyes shut as pain burst through his forehead. A bump formed until finally, a horn pierced through his skin. Blood trickled down his face as the horn extended to its full length. Knuckles slowly opened his eyes, a few tears also moving his down his cheeks at the pain in his forehead. The creatures looked around at each other.

The mythical creatures looked at each other before testing out their new forms. They walked around and saw that Shadow and Shadic had become hydras as well. Blaze was a genie, trapped inside her lamp. Silver walked over to Blaze's lamp and sighed. He missed her already, and picked Blaze's lamp up, rubbing it. Blaze came out and smiled.

"Hello Silver," she said.

"Blaze," he said, smiling. "So, you're a genie now."

The genie nodded. "And you're my master."

Silver's eyes widened. "R...really?"

Blaze smiled. "You're the one who rubbed my lamp. Take as long as you want with your wishes."

Silver chuckled and nodded. "All right."

"What now?" Knuckles asked.

The mythical creatures looked at each other. "We could stay here, or find another place to live," Shadow said as she smiled.

"Where would you suggest?" Tails asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe in the mountains or the forest."

"Why don't we go look?"

They nodded and ran off. They went to check out the mountains first. Once they got there, they looked around.

"What do you think?" Shadow asked.

"It's open, at least," Knuckles said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Sonic explored the area, making sure he had a grasp on where he was as Shadow explained to him. A few minutes later, the hydras settled down in a cave in the mountains. The other mythical creatures did as well. Silver was in his normal form, and looked a E-123 Omega.

"Where will you go?" He asked. "A robot can't stay here."

E-123 Omega nodded as it thought about where to go. "I'm sure I can find somewhere to be," Omega said. "Maybe G.U.N. could use the help."

Silver smiled, and watched E123 Omega fly off. He sighed and looked at the other creatures. They closed their eyes and were soon back in their wolf forms.

_How long do you think it'll take before people know we're here?_ Tails asked. _Can you imagine what would happen when they find us?_

_These mountains are isolated from society, unlike the forest we used to live in,_ the female wolf Alpha said. _They won't find us at all._

Tails hesitated a moment before nodding. _Is there a place we can go with no humans?_ He asked.

_Probably for a few years,_ Knuckles said.

_When that happens, we'll just have to go somewhere else,_ Shadow said.

The wolves nodded, and settled down in their new home.

**This has actually been done for a while now. Sorry for taking so long to upload the rest of it.**


End file.
